


Bis du da warst

by StarsAndStitches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, Libraries, M/M, Retirement, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches
Summary: German translation of "Till There Was You" by siriusblue / Deutsche Übersetzung von "Till There Was You" von siriusblueDer Geschichtsprofessor und lebenslange Bücherwurm Mycroft Holmes setzt sich zur Ruhe und kehrt London den Rücken in der Hoffnung auf ein idyllisches Landleben. Was er bekommt, ist ein gebrochenes Bein und die Freundschaft der Postmeisterin, die ihn in die Gemeinde-Bücherei schickt, um seinen literarischen Horizont zu erweitern. Und im Stillen hofft sie darauf, dass der Bibliothekar Greg Lestrade ihm mehr bieten wird als ein paar gute Bücher.





	Bis du da warst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Till There Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696789) by [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue). 



> The lovely and amazing [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue) was so kind to allow me to translate their story **["Till There Was You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696789)** to German. Many many thanks! It was my honour and my pleasure, and I hope it does their story justice.  
> Die wunderbare, talentierte siriusblue hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt, ihre Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Vielen lieben Dank dafür! Es war mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen, ich hoffe, ich bin ihrer Story gerecht geworden.  
>   
>  **Anmerkungen der Originalautorin:** Dank an den AU-Prompt-Generator auf Twitter, der den Keim für diese Geschichte gelegt hat, und an alle meine zauberhaften Freunde, die so nett darum gebeten haben.  
> Die Bücher, die Greg Mycroft gibt, sind real und alle lesenswert. Der Autor von Gregs Lieblingsbuch ist ein sehr guter Schriftsteller namens Patrick Gale.  
>   
>  **Anm. d. Ü.:** Die Buchtitel sind in Englisch belassen. Sofern es deutsche Ausgaben gibt, werden sie in den End Notes aufgeführt. Ebenso werden dort einige der englischen Namen und Begriffe erklärt.

Der Ruhestand passte gut zu Professor Mycroft Holmes. Zu seiner tiefen Zufriedenheit reichte das Geld, das er aus dem Verkauf seiner Londoner Wohnung erzielt hatte, um einen gut-ausgestatteten Bungalow mit einem schmucken Garten im Dorf Oldcastle zu erwerben. An diesem Ort hatte er schon viel Zeit verbracht, nicht nur für Buchrecherchen während des Universitätsjahres, sondern auch in den langen Semesterferien, weil er die Wärme und Gastlichkeit des örtlichen Pubs und Gasthofs sehr schätzte.

Oldcastle war an Neuankömmlinge gewöhnt. Die Einheimischen behandelten neue Mitbürger mit vorsichtigem Respekt, bis sie sich bewährt hatten. Mycroft rechnete damit, dass er in etwa dreißig Jahren dazu gehören würde.

Seine Tage verbrachte er geruhsam: er las all die Kitschromane und Krimis, für die er nie die Zeit gefunden hatte, solange er noch gearbeitet hatte; er lästerte über das, was im Nachmittagsfernsehen als Unterhaltung galt; er experimentierte in der winzigen Küche und tippte halbherzig ein oder zwei Zeilen für sein neues Buch.

Ihm war klar, dass eine neue Biographie über John of Gaunt wohl kaum die Verlagswelt elektrisieren würde, aber er hoffte _doch_ _sehr_ , dass sie immerhin eine anständige akademische Debatte provozieren würde.

Er schaltete den Wasserkocher an und löffelte Instantkaffee in einen Becher. Und dann fluchte er wortreich, als er merkte, dass die Milch alle war. Glücklicherweise besaß das Dorf einen ausgezeichneten Laden, der nur einen kurzen Spaziergang von seinem Haus entfernt war.

Es regnete, und er war dankbar für den Schutz seines Regenschirms. Er merkte nicht, _wie_ glitschig das nasse Gras war, bis sein Fuß unter ihm wegrutschte und er als ein unbeholfener Haufen auf dem Boden landete. Erst als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, spürte er den unerträglichen Schmerz.

Vielleicht hatte er laut aufgeschrien, daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern, durch den roten Nebel der Qual hindurch.

Eine vertraute weibliche Stimme war bei ihm.

“Professor Holmes! Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?”

Mrs. Hudson, die Betreiberin des Postamts, stand plötzlich vor ihm.

“Nein, natürlich nicht. Ihr Fuß soll bestimmt nicht in diese Richtung zeigen. Warten Sie, ich hab mein Telefon dabei...”

Er hörte zu, als sie den Krankenwagen rief, und bewunderte, wie resolut sie mit wem auch immer am anderen Ende der Leitung sprach.

“Wird nicht lange dauern”, sagte sie tröstend. “Die werden Sie im Handumdrehen wieder auf die Beine bringen.”

“Danke”, flüsterte er.

Und tatsächlich, der Krankenwagen kam rasch, und zwei grüngekleidete Sanitäter begutachteten ihn und verpassten ihm eine Infusion mit etwas, das den Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen abflauen ließ, bevor sie ihn auf eine Trage legten und eilig wegbrachten.

*

Die Ärztin, die Mycroft in der Notaufnahme untersuchte, wirkte lächerlich jung. Sie platzierte Mycroft's Röntgenaufnahmen auf dem Leuchtschirm und legte akribisch dar, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich das Schienbein zu brechen und den Knöchel zu verrenken.

“Sie müssen operiert werden”, warnte sie ihn. “Die Verrenkung muss eingerenkt und der Bruch stabilisiert werden. Ich hole jemanden aus der Orthopädie, der wird das mit Ihnen besprechen, Herr Professor.”

“Danke sehr”, entgegnete er zuvorkommend.

Zwei Tage später setzte man Mycroft im Empfangsbereich des Krankenhauses ab, seine Krücken auf dem Platz neben ihm und eine Tüte mit starken Schmerzmitteln in der Hand. Er schaute verloren auf den langen weißen Gips, der aus etwas herausragte, das eine tadellose Tweedhose gewesen war. Man hatte ihm streng die Gefahren von Pillen und Alkohol eingebläut, und wie wichtig es war, dass er zu den ambulanten Nachuntersuchungen kam, was er mit kaum verhohlener Ungeduld ertragen hatte.

Er zwang sich ein Lächeln ab für den jungen Mann in Krankenwagendienst-Uniform, der auf ihn zukam.

“Jetzt bringen wir Sie nach Hause, Sir. Ich nehm die Tüte, dann haben Sie beide Hände frei. Gut so. Es ist gleich hier draußen. Lassen Sie sich Zeit!”

Mycroft schaffte es, nach draußen zum wartenden Krankenwagen zu humpeln, und ließ sich auf dem Sitz nieder. Er schaute zu, wie sie nach Oldcastle zurückfuhren.

“Da sind wir, Sir. Oh, sieht so aus, als würden Sie erwartet”, sagte der Krankenwagenfahrer.

“Was um Himmels Willen...”

Vor seinem Haus warteten schon Mrs. Hudson und Molly vom Dorfladen.

“Da sind Sie ja”, sagte Mrs. Hudson fröhlich. “Geben Sie mir Ihren Schlüssel, dann machen Molly und ich es Ihnen bequem.”

Mycroft dankte dem Fahrer, ignorierte das unverblümt anzügliche Grinsen des Mannes und übergab Mrs. Hudson seinen Schlüsselbund.

Bald fand er sich eingekuschelt in seinem Lieblingssessel mit einem dampfenden Becher Tee in der Hand, sein gebrochenes Bein hochgelegt auf einem Hocker.

“Im Kühlschrank ist Milch und ein kleines Brot im Brotkasten”, erzählte Molly ihm. “Sie werden sicher nicht lange rumstehen können, darum hab ich ein paar Fertiggerichte ins Tiefkühlfach gepackt. Die brauchen Sie nur in die Mikrowelle zu schieben.”

Mycroft fühlte Tränen in seine Augen prickeln.

“Das ist unglaublich nett von Ihnen beiden.”

Mrs. Hudson tätschelte seine Schulter.

“Sie sind jetzt einer von uns, Herr Professor. Und wir kümmern uns um unsere Leute. Außerdem haben Sie ja niemanden, der nach Ihnen schaut, oder?”

“Nein, ich hab immer allein gelebt. Ich hab einen Bruder, aber der lebt mit seinem Mann in Surrey. Sie halten Bienen.”

“Wie nett”, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

“Wir stehen uns nicht besonders nahe.”

“Hab ich mir gedacht. Auch kein Boyfriend?”

Mycroft verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.

“Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen zu alt, um irgendjemandes _Boyfriend_ zu sein, Mrs. Hudson.”

“Blödsinn”, entgegnete sie. “Ein netter Kerl würde Ihnen enorm gut tun. Sag niemals nie, hm?”

Mycroft belächelte ihre Albernheit. Er hatte seine Chancen gehabt, aber hatte sich für ein abgeschiedenes akademisches Leben entschieden und sich damit abgefunden, seinen Lebensabend allein zu verbringen.

“Durchaus.”

Molly tauchte aus der Küche auf und wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab.

“Ich hab Ihnen eine große Thermoskanne Tee gemacht, Professor, und die Kekse so hingestellt, dass Sie drankommen. Moment mal, warum werden Sie denn rot?”

Mycroft verfluchte seine helle Haut, die ihn so leicht erröten ließ, ob aus Ärger oder Verlegenheit, und antwortete befangen, “Mrs. Hudson glaubt, dass ich einen Freund brauche, einen Boyfriend. Und vielen Dank, Mrs. Moriarty.”

Molly kritzelte etwas auf den Block neben seinem Telefon.

“Das ist meine Handynummer und die Nummer vom Laden. Falls Sie irgendwas brauchen. Sie können sie gern in ihrem Handy speichern. Wenn ich nicht da bin, dann Jim. Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Molly!”

“Gerne, Molly. Ich bin sehr dankbar. Danke Ihnen beiden.”

“Ich schau morgen mal rein, bevor ich die Post aufmache. Nur um zu gucken, dass Sie zurecht kommen”, sagte Mrs. Hudson.

“Sehr gern. Falls es Sie nicht stört, mich im Pyjama zu sehen.”

Die Lautstärke von Mrs. Hudsons Schnauben hätte einen Preis gewinnen können.

Als sie gingen, reichte Molly Mycroft seinen Laptop.

“Das erspart Ihnen das Aufstehen. Bis bald, Professor.”

“Mycroft.”

“Mycroft. Martha, bist du fertig?”

Nachdem die beiden Frauen gegangen waren, sinnierte Mycroft darüber, wieviel Unterstützung er wohl bekommen hätte, wäre ihm dies in London passiert.

“Wahrscheinlich läge ich immer noch auf der Straße, und die Leute würden über mich hinweg steigen”, murmelte er, als er seinen Laptop einschaltete und zu tippen begann.

*

Mrs. Hudson und Molly überquerten die Dorfwiese auf dem Weg zum Pub “Sunne in Splendour”. Dort bestellten sie sich Weißweinschorle und getoastete Sandwiches und suchten sich einen Platz.

“Du machst es schon wieder, Martha. Gib's zu!” frotzelte Molly.

“Hat doch prima geklappt bei dir und Jim. Und Anthea und Doktor Mike. Und Sally und Sarah. Du weißt schon, wer absolut perfekt für ihn wäre, nicht wahr?”

“Nein. Wer?”

“Hast du die Riesenmenge an Büchern gesehen, die er hat? Er wird Nachschub brauchen, wenn er hier mit gebrochenem Bein festsitzt. Und wer wäre wohl besser geeignet, ihm zu helfen, eine neue literarische Nische zu finden, als unser Bibliothekar?”

“Kann schon sein. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob er Gregs Typ ist.”

“Wollen wir wetten? Um 'nen Fünfer?”

Molly stöhnte, aber schlug ein. Das würde interessant werden.

*

Zwei Wochen später war Mycroft am Verrücktwerden vor lauter Langeweile.

Obwohl er jetzt einen Gehgips und Ellbogenkrücken hatte, fand er es keineswegs einfacher, in abgeschnittenen Jogginghosen herumzuhumpeln. Und er betrauerte den Verlust seines Lieblings-Tweedanzugs.

Der Lieferdienst von Sainsbury's kümmerte sich um seine bescheidenen Ernährungsbedürfnisse, aber nur woran es dem Dorfladen fehlte. Mollys Mann Jim war ihm sehr gern bei seinen Einkäufen behilflich, plauderte fröhlich in seinem Dublin-Dialekt, während Mycroft Parmesan und Serrano-Schinken aussuchte, Kalamata-Oliven und Frischkäse, Biogemüse und Fleisch vom örtlichen Bauernhof.

Mrs. Hudson hatte es sich angewöhnt, hereinzuschauen nachdem sie das Postamt geschlossen hatte, nur um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging, und sie hatten sich rasch angefreundet.

Und so entging es ihr nicht, dass er an diesem Tag ein bisschen grummelig war, weil sie kaum mehr als ein unspezifisches Grunzen erntete für die Schokoladen-Hobnobs, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Sie machte deutlich mehr Lärm als nötig, als sie den Wasserkocher anschaltete und Kaffee in die Becher löffelte.

“Was ist los?” fragte sie.

“Nichts”, beharrte Mycroft.

“Quatsch. Dir ist langweilig, nicht wahr?”

“Die Decke fällt mir auf meinen ungemein gebildeten Kopf”, gab Mycroft zu.

Er gestikulierte in seinem Wohnzimmer herum mit den schweren gut-polierten Möbeln und Teppichen, die picobello gestaubsaugt waren.

“Soo Lin ist eine Perle”, sagte er. “Sie hält dieses Haus tadellos in Ordnung. Ich werde sie vermissen, wenn sie zur Universität geht.”

“Ihren Eltern ist es sehr viel lieber, wenn sie bei dir drei Tage die Woche saubermacht, als mit irgendeinem anderen Job, den sie machen könnte. Außerdem wirst du selber wieder putzen können, wenn sie nach Oxford geht.”

“Ich werd sie trotzdem vermissen. Ich sollte was im Garten machen. Ich weiß nicht genau was, aber Mrs. Turner von nebenan werkelt ständig in ihrem rum. Irgendwelche Tipps?”

Mrs. Hudson lachte und nahm sich noch einen Keks.

“Nee. Lies doch ein Buch! Gott weiß, hier gibt's jede Menge davon.”

“Ich hab schon alles im Haus ausgelesen. Auf Amazon gibt’s auch nichts Neues, das ich haben möchte. Und mein eigenes Buch ist zu einem vorübergehenden Stillstand gekommen, der nur mit Feldforschung überwunden werden kann. Hast du vielleicht ein paar Mills and Boon, die ich mir ausborgen könnte?”

Das letzte sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern, das Mrs. Hudson wissen ließ, dass ihr neuer Freund eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

“Idiot. Ich weiß was Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen, als so'n Zeug zu lesen. Warum gehst du nicht in die Bücherei?”

“Mir war nicht bewußt, dass dieses Dorf eine solche Institution _besitzt_.”

“Du hast schon recht, teilweise. Unsere Bücherei ist nicht ganz das, was du erwarten würdest als Mann von der Uni, aber sie hat eine recht anständige Auswahl. Du solltest dich mal umschauen.”

“Das werde ich.”

“Es ist in der alten Dorfschule.” Mrs. Hudson schaute auf ihre Uhr. “Sie haben heute Abend von fünf bis acht auf. Der Gemeinderat weigert sich, sie weiter zu finanzieren, also arbeiten sie mit Ehrenamtlichen. Greg versucht immer, Geld aufzutreiben oder neue Leute anzuwerben, also pass auf dich auf!”

“Das werde ich in meine Überlegungen einbeziehen. Greg?”

“Hat sich hier zur Ruhe gesetzt, genau wie du. Du kannst ihn später selber fragen.”

“Falls ich gehe.”

“Entweder das, oder du bleibst hier und langweilst dich weiter.”

“Auch ein Gesichtspunkt”, räumte er ein.

*

Die alte Dorfschule war etwas weiter weg, als er gedacht hatte. Als Mycroft das einstöckige Gebäude erreichte, taten ihm die Arme weh, und er musste sich dringend hinsetzen. Zum Glück gab es eine Rampe zur Eingangstür, und so stapfte er hinein und schaute sich streitlustig nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um.

*

Gregory Lestrade Q.C. (im Ruhestand) stand hinter dem Schreibtisch an einem seiner liebsten Orte auf der Welt und atmete den Geruch von Papier und Staub ein – und einen leicht beunruhigenden Hauch von Feuchtigkeit. Er überprüfte am Computer, ob er Benachrichtigungen wegen überfälliger Ausleihen rausschicken musste. Das war nicht der Fall, und so schnappte er sich den Rollwagen mit Rückgaben und begann, die Bücher wieder einzuordnen.

Er hörte, wie die Eingangstür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, und dann einen genervten Seufzer. Greg drehte sich um und sah einen Mann, dem er noch nie begegnet war, aber er wusste instinktiv, wer das sein musste. Das Bein in Gips war ein deutlicher Hinweis. Er hatte die ganze Geschichte von Martha gehört. Was sie allerdings nicht erwähnt hatte, wie _gutaussehend_ dieser Professor Holmes war, mit seinem roten Haar und Bart, die sich beide silbern zu verfärben begannen, einer majestätischen Nase und einem Paar aquamarin-blauer Augen, die ihn ansahen, als wäre er geradewegs vom Himmel gefallen.

“Hallo”, sagte Greg. “Nehmen Sie doch Platz! Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie einen ziemlichen Weg hinter sich.”

Mycroft ließ sich unelegant auf den angebotenen Stuhl fallen, während er im Stillen den langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod einer gewissen Martha Hudson plante, dafür dass sie ihm verschwiegen hatte, dass der Bibliothekar das exquisiteste Geschöpf war, das auf der Erde wandelte. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er sich viel Mühe gegeben, etwas anderes als abgeschnittene Jogginghosen und ein ältliches Oxford-Ruderteam-Sweatshirt anzuziehen.

“Danke, Mr....äh...”

“Lestrade. Greg Lestrade. Ich bin der Bibliothekar hier.”

“Mycroft Holmes. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Greg.”

Und das war es wahrhaftig, denn dieser Greg besaß dickes silbriges Haar und ein Paar temperamentvoller brauner Augen, die ihm hinter seiner Schildpatt-Lesebrille entgegenleuchteten.

“Grade hergezogen?” fragte Greg.

“Vor ein paar Monaten. Dr. Johnson hatte es nicht ganz richtig verstanden.” Sein Herz jubelte, als Greg vergeblich versuchte, ein Kichern zu verstecken. Dieses Juwel von einem Mann verstand seine literarische Anspielung!

“Es ist wunderbar hier. Sehr gut für die Seele. Bei mir sind's schon sechs Jahre, ich kann mir jetzt nicht mehr vorstellen, woanders zu leben”, sagte Greg mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Strickjacke. “Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mycroft?”

“Ich verlange nach einigen Büchern.”

“Macht Sinn. Sind Sie Mitglied bei uns?”

“Nein”, sagte Mycroft entmutigt. “Was brauch ich, um beizutreten?”

“Ist okay. Ich brauch nur irgendeine Art Ausweis, dann kann ich Sie mit einer Karte ausstatten.”

Mycroft fummelte in seiner Hosentasche und zog seine Brieftasche hervor, blätterte sie durch und reichte Greg seinen Führerschein.

“Sie müssen das Bild entschuldigen, darauf seh ich aus, als wäre ich gerade ausgegraben worden.”

“Tun wir das nicht alle? Oh. _Professor._ ”

“Gewissermaßen. Professor Emeritus jetzt, nehm ich an. Ich hab Mediävistik gelesen an der South Bank.”

“Interessantes Gebiet”, sagte Greg, als er Mycroft's Daten eintippte. “Holmes. Holmes. Warten Sie, haben Sie nicht diese Biographie über den Schwarzen Prinzen geschrieben, die vor ein paar Jahren für Aufruhr gesorgt hat? Ich dachte doch, dass ich den Namen kenne! Ich fand das brillant.”

Mit stummer Verzweiflung fühlte Mycroft, wie er wieder rot wurde, aber es war ein denkwürdiger Tag. Seine Arbeit war mit Lob bedacht worden! Und das nicht einmal von einem seiner akademischen Fachkollegen. Wahrlich, es war ein großartiger Tag.

“Hier”, Greg überreichte ihm seine nagelneue Büchereikarte. “Jetzt sind Sie dabei.”

“Danke vielmals. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es Zeit wird, meinen literarischen Horizont zu erweitern und es mit einem Genre zu probieren, das ich noch nicht gelesen habe.”

Greg lächelte breit, Interesse flammte in seinen Augen auf. “Zum Beispiel?” fragte er.

“Nichts allzu Schweres. Ein guter Thriller vielleicht. Möglicherweise sogar eine Liebesgeschichte, allerdings ziehe ich eine Grenzlinie bei... wie war noch dieser abstoßende Ausdruck? Herz-Schmerz-Romane.”

“Vertrauen Sie mir?” fragte Greg.

“Möglicherweise”, entgegnete Mycroft lächelnd.

“Lassen Sie mich was für Sie aussuchen.”

Mycroft saß da und genoss den Anblick von Gregs Rückseite, als dessen Hände sich über die Bücherregale bewegten. Dann versuchte er, so zu tun, als hätte er ihn nicht angestarrt, als Greg mit einem paar Romane in der Hand zurückkam, die er Mycroft reichte.

“ _The Chamber_ von John Grisham, und _Two Brothers_ von Ben Elton. Warum diese beiden?”

“Ich glaube, die werden Ihnen gefallen. Das eine ist ein Anwalts-Thriller, obwohl die Feinheiten des Gesetzes über Todesstrafe glücklicherweise nur kurz gestreift werden. Das andere ist eine packende Erzählung übers Aufwachsen im Deutschland der Dreissigerjahre. Wenn keins von beiden Sie zum Weinen bringt, dann sind Sie nicht der Mann, für den ich Sie halte.”

Mycroft drehte die Bücher in seinen Händen herum und bewunderte die Illustrationen auf dem Umschlag, bevor er Greg von unten anlächelte. “Für welche Art Mann halten Sie mich denn?”

“Für jemanden, der eine gute Geschichte zu schätzen weiß. Lieg ich da falsch?” fragte Greg. “Sie sind offen für neue Erfahrungen, und das finde ich ungeheuer anziehend.”

Greg krümmte sich innerlich, denn das hatte _furchtbar_ aufdringlich geklungen, aber er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können.

Zum Glück lächelte der herrliche Rotschopf nur und sagte, “Dann werd ich's mit ihnen versuchen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich andere Pläne fürs Wochenende hätte.”

Greg biss sich buchstäblich auf die Lippe, um sich nicht noch mehr zum Affen zu machen, wenn er etwas sagte, das er nicht zurücknehmen konnte. Er nahm Mycroft die Bücher aus der Hand und erledigte die Ausleihe für ihn.

“Und jetzt muss ich leider schliessen”, sagte Greg mit einem Anflug echten Bedauerns.

“Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht bemerkt, wie spät es ist.”

“Alles gut. Vielleicht schauen Sie, dass Sie nächstes Mal etwas eher hier sind”, schlug Greg vor. Mycroft lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ein 'nächstes Mal'. Ob Montag Abend wohl zu früh wäre?

*

Mycroft wartete geduldig in der kleinen Schlange bei der Ausleihe in der Bücherei. Dabei beobachtete er verstohlen, wie Greg mit den anderen Büchereikunden umging, mit einer großen Portion Geduld und viel augenzwinkerndem Charme eines Mannes in den besten Jahren. Als er an der Reihe war, platzierte er seine beiden Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch, zufrieden, dass er sich dieses Mal mehr Mühe mit seinem Äußeren gegeben hatte.

Ein Plausch mit Mrs. Hudson hatte ihm verraten, dass der freundliche Bibliothekar seinerzeit ein Spitzen-Strafverteidiger gewesen war, und eine heimliche Google-Suche hatte es bestätigt. Ein feiner Mann mit einem feinen Intellekt, und Mycroft war sehr daran interessiert, ihn besser kennenzulernen, vor allem, wenn das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

“Oh, hallo! Da sind Sie ja wieder.” sagte Greg. Er zeigte auf die Bücher. “Haben die Ihnen gefallen?”

“Gefallen?” brummte Mycroft. “Wie der Anwalt seinen rassistischen Großvater aus der Todeszelle verteidigt, war emotionsgeladen genug, aber – guter Gott im Himmel – _Two Brothers..._ ”

“Ja”, sagte Greg leise. “Dabei hab ich auch geheult.”

“Geheult? Ich fühlte mich, als ob mein Herz zerstückelt würde.” Mycrofts Ausdruck wechselte zu einem neckischen Lächeln. “Also, Greg. Was können Sie sonst noch empfehlen?”

“Geben Sie mir 'ne Minute”, sagte Greg, eine vertraute Wärme blühte in seiner Brust auf. “Ich hab genau das Richtige.”

Als es acht Uhr wurde, fand Greg Mycroft an einem der Tische, seine Krücken neben ihm angelehnt und tief versunken in _A Plague on Both Your Houses._

“Und? Gefällt's Ihnen?” fragte Greg. “Ich dachte, wo Sie doch Mittelalter-Historiker sind...”

“Ich habe historische Romane bisher gemieden, weil sie anscheinend immer etwas nicht richtig hinkriegen”, gestand Mycroft. “Diese Susanna Gregory allerdings kennt ihren Stoff, und ihr Protagonist ist eine ausgezeichnete Figur.”

“Ich glaube, es gibt ungefähr einundzwanzig Bände in der Serie”, erzählte Greg ihm. “Das ist okay. Die, die ich nicht habe, kann ich aus anderen Büchereien anfordern, wenn Sie wollen.”

“Das ist äußerst freundlich von Ihnen”, lächelte Mycroft und schaute auf seine Uhr. “Meine Güte! Ist es schon wieder Zeit zum Schließen?”

Er hoffte, dass man ihm nicht ansah, wie unglücklich er darüber war, denn nichts würde ihm mehr gefallen, als den Rest des Abends in Gregs Gesellschaft zu verbringen, ruhig zu lesen oder über das Gelesene zu diskutieren.

“Ich fürchte, ja”, sagte Greg. “Allerdings... ich geh noch auf'n Pint, wenn Sie mich begleiten wollen? Ich kann gute Gespräche und gutes Bier garantieren, und ein sehr bequemes Sofa.”

Greg kreuzte seine Finger hinter seinem Rücken.

“Ihre Argumentation ist unwiderstehlich, Greg.”

“Dafür bin ich berühmt. Wollen wir?”

*

Der Pub erfüllte alles, was Greg versprochen hatte, und das Sofa war überaus bequem, als sie sich beide dort hinsetzten und ihr Bier tranken.

In diesen Tagen kam es nicht sehr oft vor, dass Greg einen aufmerksamen Zuhörer hatte für seine Geschichten vom Leben bei Gericht, aber Mycroft war voller Bewunderung und stellte kenntnisreiche Fragen. Im Gegenzug war Greg bezaubert und amüsiert von Mycrofts Erzählungen aus der halsabschneiderischen Welt des Elfenbeinturms.

Als der Wirt zu den letzten Bestellungen aufrief, schien keiner von beiden glücklich darüber zu sein, dass der Abend zu Ende ging. Doch als Greg Mycroft beim Aufstehen half, sah er Müdigkeit und Unbehagen in seinen Augen aufflackern, und er wußte, dass er heute Abend der Vernünftige sein musste.

“Danke dir für den Abend”, sagte Mycroft schüchtern, als sie sich an der Dorfwiese voneinander verabschiedeten.

“Hat Spaß gemacht”, stimmte Greg zu. “Vielleicht...” Ihm fehlten die Worte, was tatsächlich selten vorkam, aber Mycroft glühte vor Erwartung und so kämpfte er sich weiter. “Es gibt ein wunderbares neues Restaurant, hat grade aufgemacht, im Nachbardorf. Hättest du Lust, da morgen mit mir essen zu gehen?”

“Das würde ich sehr gerne”, erwiderte Mycroft.

“Fantastisch! Ich hol dich um sieben ab, wenn's dir recht ist.”

“Sieben klingt perfekt. Gute Nacht, Greg.”

Die Vorfreude auf einen Kuss hing in der Luft zwischen ihnen, aber die schwere Atmung und die platschende Füße von Jim Moriarty auf seiner spätabendlichen Laufrunde kamen direkt auf sie zu und vertrieben augenblicklich alles andere.

“'N Abend”, keuchte Jim, als er an ihnen vorbeitrabte.

“'N Abend, Jim”, antworteten die beiden Männer im Chor.

“Also, morgen um sieben?” lachte Mycroft.

“Ich werd da sein”, entgegnete Greg mit einem Lächeln.

*

Als er den letzten Bissen Erdbeer-Eis runterschluckte, war Mycroft wieder einmal davon hingerissen, wie sicher Gregs Urteilsvermögen war. Das Essen war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, die Unterhaltung leicht und nicht besonders tiefgründig, gelegentliches Kichern und Prusten inbegriffen.

“Ich hab was für dich”, verkündete Greg, als er die Schale mit den Resten von klebrigem Toffee-Pudding und Vanillecreme wegschob.

“Du läufst Gefahr, mich zu verderben”, sagte Mycroft. “Endlos viele unglaubliche Bücher und feines Essen. Was mag noch kommen?”

“Der Dreiklang eines wunderbaren Abends”, entgegnete Greg. “Gutes Essen, gute Gespräche und gute Gesellschaft. Hier.”

Greg platzierte ein abgegriffenes Taschenbuch auf den Tisch, und Mycroft nahm es auf.

“ _A Place Called Winter_?”

“Das ist eins meiner Lieblingsbücher aller Zeiten”, sagte Greg leise. “Pass gut drauf auf, das ist mein einziges Exemplar. Lies es und sag mir, was du davon hältst.”

Mycroft überflog den Klappentext auf der Rückseite. 

“Ein Skandal aus der edwardianischen Zeit? Hört sich ganz nach meinem Fall an.”

“Es ist vielerlei, dieses Buch.” Greg sah ziemlich nachdenklich aus. “Wie ich gesagt habe, schau mal, was du darüber denkst.”

Sie wurden von der Kellnerin unterbrochen, der es anscheinend peinlich war, sie zu stören. Sie versicherten ihr, das alles lecker war und sie keinen Kaffee wollten. 

Die Heimfahrt in Gregs Range Rover verlief in gemütlichem, gut-genährtem Schweigen, und als Greg vor Mycrofts Haus vorfuhr, lehnte sich Mycroft so weit rüber, wie er konnte, und küsste Greg sanft auf die Wange.

“Danke für den entzückenden Abend”, sagte er lächelnd.

“Wenn du magst... mittwochs ich fütter gerne die Enten im Teich, bevor ich die Bücherei aufmache”, sagte Greg hastig.

“In dem Fall werde ich da sein und dir helfen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich die Enten vernachlässigt fühlen, oder?” Mit dieser Bemerkung stieg er aus dem Auto aus und hinkte zu seiner Vordertür.

Nichts, absolut _gar nichts_ würde das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht abwischen können oder ihn darin hindern, morgen zum Ententeich zu kommen.

*

“Das ist heute? Bist du absolut sicher?”

Mrs. Hudson hatte die Hände in den Hüften gestemmt und runzelte die Stirn.

“Natürlich ist es heute. Ich hab doch Molly nicht aus Jux und Dollerei gebeten, das Postamt zu hüten. Heute kriegst du den Gips ab. Dann kannst du auch endlich wieder richtige Hosen anziehen.”

“Ah, ja. Das wäre in der Tat sehr angenehm.”

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen fragte sie, “Ich schätze, du warst mit den Gedanken woanders, oder?”

Ja.

“Sei nicht albern. Lass uns gehen und das hinter uns bringen.”

Und mit Glück werde ich rechtzeitig zum Entenfüttern zurück sein.

*

Greg verstreute die letzten Krümel Vogelfutter am Rand des Teichs, zerknüllte die Papiertüte und stopfte sie in seine Tasche.

“Ist schon in Ordnung”, sagte er zu der Ente, die mit ihrer kleinen Kükenschar heran geschwommen kam. “Ich komm morgen wieder, jetzt wo diese Rasselbande geschlüpft ist. Du wirst alle Hilfe brauchen, die du kriegen kannst.”

Er fühlte sich reichlich dämlich, wie er so mit einer Ente sprach, aber es war niemand in der Nähe, der ihn hätte hören können, und er fühlte einen Stich der Enttäuschung. Als er vorhin an Mycrofts Haus vorbeigekommen war, war es dunkel gewesen und hatte einen verschlossenen Eindruck gemacht. Offensichtlich hatte Mycroft an diesem Tag was Besseres zu tun, als mit ihm rumzuhängen. Und dabei hatte er geglaubt, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen wirklich gut liefen. 

“Wenn du so mit dir selber redest, werden sie kommen und dich einsperren”, sagte eine amüsierte Stimme, als eine warme Hand in Gregs glitt. Er drehte sich etwas um, um Mycrofts Anblick aufzusaugen: vom Gips befreit, aber gestützt auf einen Gehstock.

“Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich hatte vergessen, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem ich meinen Gips loswerden sollte. Tut immer noch ein bisschen weh, aber ich hab mich nach sechs Wochen endlich mal wieder richtig kratzen können.”

“Freu mich wirklich, dass du da bist”, sagte Greg mit Wärme und drückte Mycrofts Hand.

“Dein Buch hab ich im Wartezimmer zu Ende gelesen. Du hattest Recht, es ist vielerlei, aber in erster Linie eine Liebesgeschichte.”

“Ja, das ist es. Eine schwule Liebesgeschichte mit einem Happy End.”

Greg legte seine Arme um Mycroft und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt.

“Das wollte ich immer haben in meinem eigenen Leben, aber ich dachte nie, dass ich's finden würde.”

“Ich auch nicht”, hauchte Mycroft. “Bis du da warst. Jetzt glaube ich, dass es möglich sein könnte.”

Greg kam dichter und küsste Mycroft sanft auf die Lippen, mit bangen Augen um Erlaubnis fragend. Die leidenschaftliche Erwiderung, die das hervorrief, machte beide Männer etwas atemlos.

“Ich hab eine nette Flasche Cabernet Sauvignon zu Hause”, bot Greg an. “Hast du Lust, rüberzukommen und mir beim Austrinken zu helfen?”

“Würde ich gern. Aber was ist mit der Bücherei?”

“Die kann heute mal zu bleiben”, sagte Greg. “Manche Dinge sind einfach viel wichtiger.”

“Dann lass uns gehen. Aber langsam.”

Ihr Gelächter liess Molly Moriarty von ihrem Weg aufblicken, hinüber zum Ententeich.

Beim Anblick zweier Männer, die Hand in Hand gingen, musste sie lächeln, aber dann wurde ihr Herz schwer.

“Jetzt schulde ich Martha 'nen Fünfer”, stöhnte sie. “Und sie wird mir das _ewig_ unter die Nase reiben...”

ENDE 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _“The Chamber”_ von John Grisham, deutsch _“Die Kammer”_ , 1996, Heyne Verlag  
>  _“A Plague on Both Your Houses”_ von Susanna Gregory, deutsch _“Der Schwarze Tod von Cambridge”_ , 2008, Bastei Lübbe  
> Die Worte Pub und Pint brauch ich wohl nicht zu erklären, oder? ;)  
>   
>  **John of Gaunt** : Johann von Gent, Herzog von Lancaster, 1340 – 1399, Begründer des Hauses Lancaster  
>  **Surrey** : Grafschaft in Südengland, südlich von London  
>  **Sainsbury's** : britische Supermarktkette  
>  **Hobnobs** : eine Marke von Keksen aus Hafermehl  
>  **Mills and Boon** : Groschenromane mit kitschigen Liebesgeschichten  
>  **Q.C.** : (Queen's Counsel) Ehrentitel für britische Anwälte bei Gericht, von der Queen ernannt  
>  **Dr. Johnson** : Anspielung auf das Zitat “When a man is tired of London, he's tired of life” (“Wenn ein Mann von London genug hat, hat er genug vom Leben.”) von Dr. Samuel Johnson  
>  **Mediävistik** : mittelalterliche Geschichte  
>  **South Bank** : (London South Bank University) eine Universität im Londoner Stadtteil Southwark auf dem südlichen Themse-Ufer  
>  **Schwarzer Prinz** : Beiname von Kronprinz Edward (of Woodstock), 1330 – 1376, ältester Sohn von König Edward III, starb früher als sein Vater und wurde deshalb nie selbst König


End file.
